


You Will Never Know Just How Beautiful You Are To Me

by brokenhighways



Series: Librarian!Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of-timestamp. Jensen POV of one of the scenes in We'll Play Hide And Seek To Turn This Around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Know Just How Beautiful You Are To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwolf/gifts).



Jensen’s always liked working at the library. As someone who can be a little…obsessive about order, it’s a good job. The shelves are ordered. The DVD rentals are ordered. Everything is ordered. Except of course, for the people that come in to the library. But in Jensen’s mind, that just instills natural order. Sort of. Usually the people are decent, even in the tiny branch that he runs. The most trouble they’ve gotten in the last year is a couple of people fighting over Star Wars DVDs. There’s the usual failed attempts at haggling over fines but it’s usually repeat offenders who tend to do that.

 

Except for this one guy – Jared Padalecki. There’s a red flag by his name on the system because of how many times he’s brought his books in late. If Jensen was doing his job properly, Padalecki would have been hit by a two month ban on borrowing items _eight_ months ago. But he’s not doing his job properly because every time he sees Padalecki, his _brain_ stops working. Padalecki's tall – like _really_ tall – and he has this floppy brown hair that Jensen would literally _love_ to run his hands through for hours on end. He always has this adorable embarrassed smile on his face as he apologises for not bringing his books in on time. And every time Jensen wants to smile back but he ends up shooting Padalecki a disapproving or bored look because he’s kind of like a socially awkward idiot whose brain likes to stop working.

 

So yeah, maybe Jensen has a tiny, little crush on the guy. _Maybe_. It’s not like he’s ever going to do anything about it. This is why he needs to stop letting the guy get away with his repeat offences, he decides. Next time Jared Padalecki walks over to his counter with books that he’s returning late, he’s banning him from borrowing items for two months.

 

\--

Padalecki next walks in a few days after Jensen comes to his decision. His stomach still lurches a little at the sight of the tall, toned body but he needs to maintain his stance here. So he rolls his shoulders and pastes a nonplussed look onto his face. Padalecki has that adorable smile on his face once again as he approaches the desk with his books tucked under his arm and Jensen suddenly finds himself looking down at his screen. He squints a little even though he has his glasses on, and generally doesn’t need to squint. Jensen looks up casually as Padalecki reaches the desk, simply because that’s what he _supposed_ to do and not because he wants to drink in the sight of Padalecki’s stupidly sexy dimples or anything. He’s a professional, dammit.

 

“Hi,” Jared says and Jensen can practically feel his insides melting a little. _Stay strong, Ackles._ He mentally chides himself as he leans back in his chair and looks up at Padalecki.

“I’m surprised you’re not banned from borrowing books yet, seeing as how you never manage to bring them back on time.” _That’s good,_ Jensen thinks to himself. But then Jared goes and ruins it all by looking guilty. Of course the man would have fucking puppy dog eyes. Of course.

“There were extenuating circumstances this time.” An excuse that Jensen has heard hundreds of times. He doesn’t answer, just holds out his hands for the books so he can scan them, charge Padalecki and then ban him for two months. Padalecki flips his wallet open then and  Jensen catches sight of a picture. It’s a girl; she’s got dark brown curls and has a sort of passing resemblance to Jared.

“Yours?” he can’t help asking and Jared nods. The kid’s name is Aimee and Padalecki’s beaming at him all of a sudden and Jensen’s heart kind of stops. He’d always thought that Padalecki was some college boy, who was trying to impress some girlfriend or boyfriend with his cooking skills. This…this changes everything and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s cleared Jared’s fine status. He’ll put the money himself into the pot later on.

Jared's responding to something that Jensen asked but he cuts up him off midway,

“Will you be needing anything else?” It’s a standard question that all workers ask and Jensen desperately needs to restore some order here.

“Uh, no…I’m just here to pay the fine so that I have one less thing to worry about”. Jared smiles again but it looks a little strained and Jensen rubs the back of his neck nervously.

 

_Crap._

 

“It’s fine, I’ve sorted it out.” Jared blinks at him and Jensen adjusts his glasses and tries hard to fight the blush creeping up his neck.

“Seriously?” Jensen just waves his hand, as if he’s trying to brush the matter away.

 “Just make sure you bring your books back on time from now on, mmkay?” And before Jared can respond, Jensen turns back to his computer and starts typing away.

Eventually Jared leaves and as he walks out of library, Jensen’s observant gaze can’t help lingering down to Jared’s ass. His fingers freeze above his keyboard and he sighs to himself wistfully.

He is _so_ screwed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
